Millions of individuals listen to radio stations and/or television stations each day. Individuals utilize radios in order to listen to music, radio programs, radio news programs, and/or radio talk shows, etc. Individuals utilize television in order to watch television programs, television shows, television news programs, television talk shows, movies, and/or music videos, etc.
As many individuals can attest, oftentimes a song may be playing which the listener desires to purchase. For example, a listener can be listening to a song, find it enjoyable, and desire to purchase a copy of the song or a copy of the album on which the song is featured. Typically, in order to effect such a purchase, the individual will have to obtain information regarding the song, such as, for example, the name of the song, the performer who is performing the song, or any other information (i.e. the name of the album on which the song may be featured or found, etc.), the retailer or distributor of the song or album, and/or the price of a copy of the song or a copy of the album on which the song is featured. Thereafter, the individual can purchase the copy of the respective song or album.
More often than not, however, an individual's desire to purchase a copy of a respective song or album is stronger at the time the individual is listening to same. Some may argue that the desire can fade away if not acted upon quickly. In this manner, individuals may not satisfy their desires and producers or distributors of the respective songs or albums can be deprived of sales which could have been made had the individual been able to act on his or her impulse.
In a similar manner, there are many instances in which an individual may be watching a television show, program, or movie and, finding same to be enjoyable, desire to purchase a copy of same. Typically, in order to effect such a purchase, the individual may have to obtain information regarding the respective show, program, or movie, such as, for example, the name of the respective show, program, or movie, retailer or distributor of the respective show, program, or movie, and/or the price of a copy of the respective show, program, or movie. Thereafter, the individual can purchase the copy of the respective show, program, or movie.
In a similar manner, there are many instances in which an individual may be listening a radio or watching a television advertisement and, finding same to be desirable, desire to purchase a the object of the advertisement. Typically, in order to effect such a purchase, the individual may have to write down a telephone number and or the Internet website address (URL). Thereafter, the individual can purchase the subject of the respective advertisement by dialing the telephone number or visiting the website.
More often than not, however, a desire to purchase a copy of a respective show, program, or movie, is stronger at the time the individual is viewing same. Here too, some may argue that the desire can fade away if not acted upon quickly. In this manner, individuals may not satisfy their desires and producers or distributors of the respective shows, programs, movies, or vendors of the objects of advertisement, can be deprived of sales which could have been made had the individual been able to act on his or her impulse.
In today's information age, individuals are use to, and typically expect, if not demand, to be able to make purchases and/or to otherwise act on their desires in an instant. Yet, in spite of this, no system or apparatus is currently available which can provide an individual with the ability to purchase a copy of a respective song, album, television show, television program, movie, or object of advertisement instantly either during, or in conjunction with, a broadcast of same, or shortly thereafter. Further, no system or apparatus is currently available which can facilitate the purchase of a copy of a respective song, album, television show, television program or movie, or object of advertisement via a respective media playing device, such a radio or television, on or over which the respective song, album, television show, television program, or movie, is being played.